Whole World In My Hands
by KeepSaying
Summary: When Rich signs the team up for a dance class and Kurt and Jane realize they're actually kind of good at it. Drabble.


**A/N** : Long time no see! This one's rather short but I'm also working on something a _lot_ longer than this one. Hope I'll get it done some time soon. For now I couldn't get this out of my head, so I hope you like it. :)

* * *

It had been Rich's idea of a fun team building exercise and no matter how often they had told him that they didn't want to go, he found a way to weasel his way inside each of their heads.

He had started with Reade who had seemed the most open to his suggestion, with the wedding coming up and his fiancée apparently being a rather skillful dancer herself and once he had the Assistant Director convinced of the urgency of his proposition he tried to call on Patterson's pity for the man to get her to join.

Tasha had been the hardest nut to crack but after appealing to her trying to mend the fence with her friends he had managed to coax her into joining as well.

Together they had then convinced Jane that it was crucial to her marriage to do things together, like attending a dance class, and that it would be Kurt's dance class as well and upon her approval they hadn't even needed to talk to Kurt – who would've otherwise refused – at all because one look into his wife's emerald green eyes was enough to get him to do anything.

That was how he found himself in one of those modern dance studios for the third week in a row, standing next to Jane as they listened to their teacher's instructions for the new move they wanted to try today.

Despite himself he had to admit that so far the classes had been a fun way to spend time with his friends, taking their minds off of their work, and more importantly spending time with his wife who was as ambitiously over-achieving dancing as she was doing everything else. He watched her watching the explanations of the teacher with a serious frown on her forehead, concentrating on the moves he showed them.

"And now this is the hard part", he told them, twirling his partner around once more before they both paused to explain, "This is going to be our first try at lifting our partner while dancing so be careful and don't overestimate yourselves, alright? It takes time, strength and trust to get it done correctly without anyone getting hurt. But", he winked at them, "Once you can do it, I promise you, you'll be the hit on any dance floor."

He showed them how to do the lift in great detail, going over both the lifter and the one being lifted up and having them practice the basics over and over again until he was pleased enough to let them try to the actual lifting.

Kurt grinned down at Jane who was wearing the same concentrated and determined look on her face as she always did whenever she tried out something new.

"Ready?", he asked so quietly that only she could hear him and chuckled when she nodded and squared her shoulders before taking a step backwards to take that short run-up, preparing to jump straight into his arms.

He felt himself get a little nervous now at the prospect of that figure but he rubbed his sweaty palms on his sweatpants, telling himself to get over it and to keep his head in the game. Jane's wellbeing depended on him picking her up at the right moment after all.

Jane shot him a timid smile before counting down to three in her head, taking a few deep breaths before she started taking those three steps. Without further ado she met his eyes and gave him a curt nod before taking the leap and trying not to hold her breath.

Before she knew it, she felt his strong hands on her waist and when she looked down on him she grinned at the concentrated look on his face as he held her above his head.

"This is what am talking about, guys!", exclaimed their teacher next to them excitedly, "You have to keep your arms steady like Kurt here so she feels safe up there. Great job you two."

Slowly Kurt lowered her back down when she gave him the signal but before her feet had hit the ground she had already stolen a quick kiss from him, giggling when that seemed to throw him for a loop.

Once she was standing next to him safe and sound once more, he glared at her mockingly, "Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to keep you safe up there, missus."

She smiled up at him innocently, "But you did a real good job, mister. I felt very safe in your steady hands."

Her endearing pout broke through his façade and he pulled her closer once more, pressing a kiss to her lips that was neither as short nor as innocent as the one they had just shared. Breaking away from her a little breathlessly, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're my whole world", he told her earnestly, "Of course I'm going to keep you steady up there."


End file.
